Stag
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: QLC. The stag has always been part of the Potter's crest, but it did not represent what the general public thought it was for a prominent Light Family. You mustn't forget that all Families have once come from more Darker and Savage history, before the separation of "Light" and "Dark". "M" for safety.


**Disclaimer: **Much to my dismay, and for many others I am sure, the book series _Harry Potter_ does not, and will never, belong to me. So thank you J. K Rowling for allowing us to _borrow_ your characters and books.

And yes, there will be a cameo from _Hannibal. _Hope you guys can spot it (it isn't to difficult.)

**Warnings: **AU, AU, AU! As well as mentions of **Cannibalism. If this isn****'****t your type of thing, then I****'****m sorry, but go back.**

**AN:** I somehow got persuaded to join the **Quidditch League Competition** so I'll be writing a _**oneshot**_ every two weeks to try to win this tournament. Every two weeks, I will be given a prompt that I will have to fulfil as Captain of the Kenmare Kestrels. The stories must be T-rated (or M-rated if the judge allows it) , minimum 1,000 words and maximum 3,000. Wish me luck so that my team and I can win. =)

This week, we have full liberty to do what we want. Hence my AU.

Hope you guys enjoy.

**Summary:** QLC. The stag has always been part of the Potter's crest, but it did not represent what the general public thought it was for a prominent Light Family. You mustn't forget that all Families have once come from more Darker and Savage history, before the separation of "Light" and "Dark".

**Word-Count: 1,316 words (including the title). **

_**Stag**_

The first thing that was taught to James Potter, before he could even walk or talk was to _never reveal the true significance of the Family__'__s crest_. He had learned to let the rest of the world think that it meant _Nobility, Courage _and _Virility_, like most values that would be considered as _**Light**__. _

Every time Petunia would make a remark on his family, James would inwardly laugh as to how right she was, … without knowing at all! He couldn't even imagine another way of life than the one he was living.

It was only during his final moments against the Dark Lord that he realised one crucial thing: how would his little boy ever survive in a world that didn't know the Potter's family secret? He would need all the nutrients possible from a certain type of food, due to his particular biology, but he wouldn't get it since it was no longer accepted in _civilised society_.

Those were his last thoughts before Thanatos took him in his embrace.

— _The __**Stag **__in Scottish culture represents __**Nobility, Courage and Virility. **__However, it also has another meaning in American Indian culture __… __**it represents the creature known as a Wendigo. **_—

James Potter needn't worry about his baby boy not having the necessary nutrients. His ancestors had prepared a back-up plan just in case their descendants would be in a situation where they wouldn't be able to gain the right sort of meat.

When Petunia Dursley locked her nephew in the cupboard, to afraid to put it anywhere else, a small pop announced the arrival of a house-elf.

The House-Elf didn't look like any other House-Elf you would expect. For one thing, he was wearing _**real clothes **_made from the finest threads one could ever find. For another, he was wearing a feral grin, pointy teethes glinting from his slightest parted lips as his eyes held wilderness that you wouldn't see in any _normal _House-Elf, even those that had never been mistreated in their life.

Carefully, he cradled the swaddled baby, eyes slanting a bit at the wetness he could feel on the diaper. "Looks like Wensdae will have to change young master's diaper. Wensdae will take good care of young master. Oh yes he will." The House-Elf crooned those sentences to the baby, bringing a happy little babble from his precious bungle.

Calmly, he used his magic to create another diaper before proceeding to change the baby silently. He was perfectly aware that his young master's new family would not treat the young master according to his rank. He would have to help the young master to the best of his abilities, just like he had been bred to do in order to save the Potter family line.

He felt lucky to be the one to do his duty. Neither his father, his father's father or even before that had been able to fulfil the duty they swore to the Potter family. The happiness that swelled in his chest made the reality of his master's situation a bit more bearable.

To put the baby to sleep, the House-Elf started to sing a little lullaby that he made up on the spot.

S_leep little child, don__'__t you cry. _

_Little Wensdae will fill you up,_

_With that red delicious meat, _

_That your whole family always eat. _

_So little one, go to sleep, _

_Soon your belly will be filled_

_With some yummy meat. _

_That will fill your tummy. _

_And if you ever need,_

_Any sort of wish will be a treat. _

_So little child go to sleep,_

_I, Wensdae, will keep you safe._

Somehow, the song made young Harry fall asleep. Satisfied with his work done, Wensdae took the time to plan the rest of his young master's life so that he would be able to grow big and strong while eating all that crap that humans called _food. _As if any of that could compare to the tender, tasty, savoury flesh of a human being.

— _Food is something you put in your body. That is why you must always be careful of what you eat, since you are in control what goes in and what goes out_._**The Murder Family logical fact on why they must hunt.**_—

Will Graham stared at the child in front of him. Once again, his mind had overwhelmed him, creating a hallucination of a small fowl that jumped about on the road, leading Will towards the child in front of him.

The waif was about eight years old, if he wasn't mistaken, but his eyes were exactly the same as his husband and his daughter's. The child looked deeply in his eyes, not creating that un-settling feeling Will always had when looking in somebody's else eye.

"BOY! Get back here!" A bellow came from the other side of the parc. Will glanced at the man memorising his face so that he could point out to Hannibal what he wanted the next time they went chopping.

The child glanced at him one more time, before running towards that man that had called him.

Turning around, Will was surprised to see that Hannibal was behind him. "What did you see, Will?" His husband's smooth voice washed over Will, chasing away the wisps of insanity that still clung to him.

"I think," Will began, slightly stammering at the idea that was _completely foolish and out of the question if he had been rational. _"I think that I found out new son."

Glancing at the direction where that thin child went, Hannibal raised an eyebrow, letting Will take the lead in the conversation.

"His eyes. His eyes were just like ours."

Nothing more needed to be said. Although, Will was quite disappointed that he couldn't cook the fat uncle. Hannibal being the voice of reason and saying that the quality of the meat was much to poor, equivalent to those McDonald junk food.

Thus Harry Potter soon joined the Graham-Lecter Household in an unusual style, the Dursleys being much to happy in selling their nephew. Which, ironically enough, was what saved theer lives.

— A _**Wendigo **__is generally represented by a stag. It is born when a human eats the flesh of it's brethren. The taste so overwhelming that it cannot eat anything else but that, the hunger consuming his life for eternity. _—

Harry relished the fact that the Hogwarts' elves catered to every students whim when it came to to eat. Otherwise, he doubted that Wensdae could even sneak the right kind of food that he would need, age being a prominent factor for the loyal House-Elf.

He also thanked the fact that the school's House-Elves would always discretely change his plate's content, otherwise, it would have been difficult to appear _normal _in the eyes of his fellow students.

He shivered at what they would say. So far, he wasn't to impressed with the Wizarding World, the Muggle one being much more open-minded and _they didn__'__t even have any magic_. Honestly, the Dursleys had been very lucky that he had been found by his family, otherwise, Harry wouldn't have guaranteed that their hearts would still be beating today.

Now, he only had to be careful of that pesky Dark Lord.

Pondering deeply, Harry wondered if his father had any good recipes for a half-immortal, half-snake-like man. Something from Amazonia should do, or maybe his father would put on one of his shows again where he created those wonderful dishes where the traditional had a certain twist?

Eating his sausages, Harry wondered on what else he could do to his so-called nemesis. Suddenly, an idea hit him as he savoured the delicious _bouillon _that the House-Elves would bring straight from his father's kitchen from time to time. His parents' anniversary was coming up.

_**So why not cook something delicious with his sister?**_

**AN: This is a ONESHOT. I will not be creating anything more. **


End file.
